Don't be a von Karma
by MetroidOnIce
Summary: A multichapter love story between Maya and Franziska set after Phoenix Wright 3. K Plus just to be on the safe side.
1. A Frightened Kiss

Phoenix once again wiped his brow, cool as he acted in Court he couldn't say safely that the intimidating Godot had left him any him any more calm than he was when he had entered that court to perhaps the fiercest battle he had ever or will ever be in. Not just on a law status, but on in an emotional one too. Perhaps the encounter with Dalihia pushed him past his known limit, a mess of feelings with only one think he knew: he was fighting the woman who had once held his heart and thrown him away with so much ease, but that thought soon faded as he heard and remembered more about the woman's wicked actions. In a plan and act to kill off Maya, her own cousin for a shallow grudge that had kept her from resting in the afterlife; he had trouble keeping his own disgust and rage down in his own thoughts, a merciless grin and pose of victory was on him once she screamed with a fiery voice and left their lives hopefully for the last time.

He looked towards Maya, who despite her love of her favourite food, was not devouring them at the inhuman rate she had so often done in the past. Instead, she kept glancing to Pearl and keeping up both their spirit through the dinner.

Despite the victory, the atmosphere in the Tres Bien was a mix of a funeral and a party with a patient who had survived a crucial operation. It wouldn't be that way, the victory it self was a sparkle in otherwise a picture of wreckage; so many people had been lost; Armando, a true friend to the end but lost in his own words, Misty Fey, Maya's mother who she met a few days earlier without knowing who she was, and never getting to acknowledge that fact to her, and Mia, one of the most important people in both Phoenix and Maya's lives.

He eyed the small mountain of burgers Maya was eventually getting through that seemed so much more than the horribly made pseudo-French food on his plate. Now he wished he had joined Maya's mad dash to the Burger Joint when he reached out for a burger, resulting in a playful slap on the hand.

"This is mine and Pearl's dinner, Nick!"

Edgeworth at the opposite side of the table looked like he was about to leave any moment, Gumshoe seemed to be the only one truly happy talking about Maggey and how she was going to get him a present and another table, sat Franziska, chin on her leather hand and circling the rim of the wine glass, with her whip looking like she only needed a split second to have it armed and attacking.

It was odd, Franziska hadn't sat with the group all the night, nor did she seem to make any contact with the group after the trial. There seemed to be something troubling her from the look of her eyes and the sigh he swore her heard from her at times perhaps she was bored he though. But if it was really this bad, why hadn't she left yet? Yet unlike Edgeworth, she seemed to have no intention of leaving anytime soon.

Maya caught the look in Phoenix's eyes, "Looking at Franziska?" She said with a mischievous look on her face, "I never knew you-"

"No!" Phoenix said quickly to avoid a punishment from Pearl who looked ready to strike, "S-She just looks upset that's all."

Maya turned around and a mark of sympathy was on her face when she was spoke again to Phoenix, "She didn't look sad earlier!" She said quietly, but somehow he got the feeling Franziska noticed as her eyes narrowed.

"It hasn't been easy for anyone I guess, I think she might have been worried about you."

Was it him or that did that whip seem a little sharper?

"She stayed up all night trying to free you from that cave when we thought you were there."

Maya's eyes widen at this information, having not been told before, and previous encounters with Franziska didn't seem to be good for her, but before she could react, someone else spoke up.

"Franziska's probably just wallowing in self pity," said the firm voice of Edgeworth, "She could never take a loss from you well. I can imagine our half of the case really wasn't fun for her." He said with the most Edgeworth like smirk possible, Gumshoe, however, looked a bit more concerned than he did, and wordlessly he joined in Phoenix's and Maya's wonder.

"Maybe someone should go over to talk to her." Maya said finally, after no talk from anyone on the table, Phoenix seemed to almost fall out of his chair.

"Go up and talk to her?"

"What's wrong Nick?" Maya said with her usual sing-song teasing voice, "Why are you so scared of her? You always act so brave in court-"

"That's when there's people to protect me" His defence never noticed by Maya.

"She tried to save me Nick! More than you've ever done!"

Maya. A mix of enigmas, riddles and.. burgers. Whatever went on in her head Phoenix didn't guess, nor ever wanted to.

"I'm going to see her." Getting up with her tray of burgers, she passed Phoenix who had sighed with his head in his hands again as usual, woken up sharply by a surprisingly powerful smack.

"Mr. Nick! You've disappointed Mystic Maya! You should be ashamed!" Pearl had provoked a hefty laugh from Edgeworth as he sipped his tea.

"Franziska..?" The grey haired woman had her back to Maya, she slowly turned around with what seemed an even angrier look at the presence of her, Maya however, remind cheerful.

"..You.." She said sharply, "What do you want?" To her surprise Maya sat down with her tray and held her half eaten burger.

"I've come to say thank you for what you did!" As she took another bite of her burger, Franziska's expression seemed to be more gentle until it hardened again, maybe Maya imagined it, because now she a crossed her arms unimpressed.

"What about it? She said rather interrogative.

"Well." Maya savoured the burger taste, before talking with her mouth half full, Franziska closed her eyes, irritated. "I heard you stayed up all night trying to get me out."

"Good. Great. You're happy, you can go now."

Maya swallowed her food and looked at her a little bewildered, she tilted her head at the unmovable Franziska.

"I'm sure you should get back to that fool over there, " She nodded to Phoenix who was pacifying Pearl with a new carton of juice, "You said your thank yous."

Instead of leaving, Maya pushed her tray over to Franziska with one fresh burger on it. She stared at the food, then back to Maya, who had a inviting smile on her face.

"We should hang out together more."

Franziska seemed to be struggling with herself, she clenched her fist before muttering "I don't eat food like this.."

"Just try a little bite!"

"No. Really. I'm full anyway - " She shook her head as if clearing a thought from it, "Wait, why am I even-"

Maya couldn't understand Franziska; so clearly upset, yet unwilling to be the least bit sociable."What are you doing?" a quick interruption with a plea of tolerance which seemed to irritate Franziska even more whose clothed hands had turned into a tight clench, "Franziska, I've just come to-"

By this time Phoenix and Gumshoe were watching with a grim look, Pearl infuriated and Edgeworth with the last bit of tea in his cup to his lips, two loud bangs from Franziska's fists on the table, she crouched over with her eyes closed and shaking.

"...Franziska?"

She opened her eyes, and as quick as her whip she left for the bathroom behind, Maya turned her head around to see Gumshoe, Phoenix, Pearl looking bewildered, and even Edgeworth looked a little surprised.

"..Is... she okay? Asked Gumshoe with eyes focused where she had been, perhaps against her better judgement Maya got up followed Franziska to the bathroom.

Opening the door softly, the image of Franziska gasping in front of a mirror slowly appeared to her, she took a few steps in without her being noticed, then the door falling behind her, giving Maya the thought if she had locked herself in with a tiger. She watched as Franziska splashed water on herself with an ungloved hand, and walking up to her, she was surprised when her head turned to simply look at her.

"You.." she said just over the soft running water into the sink, Maya stopped on the spot and awaited what she thought was going to be a brutal question.

"Your sister.."

"..My sister?" Maya replied, very much surprised, wondering why Mia would be a subject.

"Yes, your sister.. how close were you?"

"My sis...?"

"Yes, Mia Fey, your sister." She saw no harm in answering and began to speak lovingly of the person so close to her. "I love my sis.." she sang with a happy sigh, eyes as bright as the day she met her once again, she carried on with stories of younger days, unknowingly as Franziska read her face, and felt more and more happy. "She's always been there for me.. And still is!"

"..I see.." Franziska said dully, going back to the sink, rubbing her face again. Maya took tiny steps once more when Franziska soundly started to speak again.

"My sister and I were never that close.."

With what seemed to be a hidden sigh, she got up from the sink facing the wall, a new found tenderness was on Franziska with those words, perhaps one that seemed out of character for her in Maya's opinion. Half out of respect, and half out of nervousness, Maya awaited to what Franziska said next.

"Always away from us.. She never spoke to me much; more interested in her own life, her own rules, not that of the von Karma. I suppose she saw me as something she had hoped never to be." Her shoulders moved a little as she laughed at the bitterness at her own voice, "Yes, so everytime I saw you your sister, it reminded me of something I never had."

"W-Wait?" Maya finding some courage to ask out, twirling her hair as she did so, "Is this about your sister? My sister?"

She span around, despite being the same age Franziska had left an influence on Maya who in comparison was nothing but a little girl, while she was a mature woman with an established career, making her seem like older and wise than her. This feeling was enlarged by the the stern eyes focusing on her.

"No." She said bluntly, "Its only ...part of it."

What could have been more than a few seconds, but felt more like hours, Franziska examined Maya clearly with following eyes, then, walking back to the sink replacing her bare hand with a gloved one. For a few moment, she stood without moving, then leaned over clenching her hair. She was troubled, there was something about Franziska like this that Maya couldn't leave, she was vulnerable and despite her actions a year before, she had shown herself in flashes – big flashes- to be a good person, and that was enough to justify Maya going up to her and placing her hand on Franziska's shoulder to simply tell her there was a human here to listen to her.

The touch of her hand, sent Franziska jumping to the corner of the bathroom as if she was was touched by the hand of death, her mouth open and her applies shaking as he stared at her.

What was wrong with her? Had Maya done something to scare her, insult her? What had happened to her? She wondering where the tall mighty figure had gone from the court rather than the shaking figure in front of her now; instead of elegant movements and triumphant smiles, she looked no more stronger than Maya.

But what would happen next would be replayed over in her mind over and over again.

"...Maya..Fey..." Franziska said finally, after three deep gasps, her muscles tensed now and her face looking as if a lock inside her had finally started to crack up, "I... I..."

"Franziska?" She said invitingly, wondering if this was against her better judgement.

"...I hate... you..." She with venom in each word, resentment. All over her face. Then she cried. The dark words effects were completely destroyed as two tears raced down her cheeks on to her fine clothing. Franziska von Karma was crying in front of her? The sharp pain in her heart from those words was quickly over-shadowed by the numbness in her body, an effort for words ended with her with a small gaping mouth.

"I HATE YOU!" She screeched through her tears and Maya stepped back as she continued, "I hate you! Ever since day we first met! E-EVERYONE LOVES MAYA FEY..." She rose her hands and clenched them once again, "EVERYONE! Your s-sister, that lawyer, your cousin, and..."

Seemingly in slow motion, Franziska walked up to Maya, scared on the spot, flashes of thoughts and images of Franziska attacking her, a deadly shot of fear exactly the same when Shelly de Killer spoke to her. Franziska leaned her head over, and quickly Maya could feel her tears on her own face and gasped out loud when Franziska's realized her lips were on her own.

As seemingly quickly as it had begun, it was over. Franziska pushed herself off, still shaking and taking not another moment more to leave the bathroom.

Not moving, not a single thought in her head, she slowly rose her hand to her face then to her lips, just to make sure what had happen was real.


	2. A Wet Night

The only that that came from the trio was Phoenix counting his change again to make sure it was enough for the bus; Maya was holding Pearl's hand who kept nodding off to sleep, while Maya felt like she was fading in and out of a different world. Too many things had happened today, too many for her to comprehend and cope with at the moment.

After Maya left that bathroom, Franziska was already gone; she was told that she had barely left the bathroom before she was out the door, covering her face and her cracking her whip in a brutal frenzy outside before she left into the night. It wasn't long before everyone started leaving, Phoenix was complaining that they could have offered them a lift home rather than waiting for a bus, although perhaps it wasn't the best of ideas to share a police car with Gumshoe during the night.

The day seemed to be in another time, but the stress it left was very real on the three as they waited, Maya only gave smiles and small nods when Phoenix out of concern asked her about her well being that night, he never dared ask about Franziska.

Despite Spring being only a few weeks away, it was still a cold February, Maya ignored it's harsh windy sting on her face but on her lips still reminded the imagined warmth of a kiss - the only thing that seemed to register at the moment. As confusion coupled with fatigue settled in more and more, the bright lights of the bus against the darkness were hardly noticed and she would have missed them if it wasn't for Phoenix's unsure voice calling for her.

The bus was densely populated, but they found enough seats to sit together at the back. A sleeping Pearl rested on Maya's lap, while she fell asleep on Phoenix's shoulder a few moments later.

-

Phoenix gently woke her up, for a few lovely seconds she forgot everything that was on her mind, only to come crashing down rendering thoughtless once again. Picking up Pearl who still slept, she followed Phoenix out of the bus and into his apartment.

Still silent as they entered, Maya quickly rushed to the nearest place to put Pearl down on a spare bed and covered her with the blanket; Phoenix in the other room took off his tie and jacket, looking exhausted.

"..It's only ten..." The clock did in fact glow with 10:12 on it; the day's stress was clearly taking its toll on Phoenix as he fell into an arm chair looking as if he wouldn't move for some time, Maya stood silently still.

"...Maya, are you okay?" He said after noticing her, she responded with yet another simple nod and he smiled in a hopeful way, he had no idea how she was feeling and would not pretend to, but he would want to help in anyway he could. "Get some sleep - things will look better in the morning…"

She wanted to speak about everything that happened today in one stream of words, but when not even a breath passed her mouth, she nodded again, smiling thankfully then left him, feeling helpless…

It seemed her mind finally gave up and her body along with it, when she fell face down onto her bed upon entering, from closing the door in her way in she was in darkness, with only a vague light from a street lamp breaking that. Now alone, it seemed the stalemate in her thoughts had finally finished and thoughts started to slip into her mind; her mother, Godot, Mia, Pearl, Phoenix… Franziska... Like an unstoppable slideshow on high-speed, images passed chasing her through different feelings - grief, sadness, relief, and the last one a strange blankness.

She gasped deeply as the scene with Franziska came back; feeling her arms on her, it wasn't a violent grip like she felt before but a desperate one and for her kiss. While to Maya it seemed to be over quickly, it was a much longer time as if Franziska was releasing everything she had in that gesture.

Maya laughed, it was a shallow beaten laugh completely untypical of her, but it was all too much - her mother's death, almost being killed again and Franziska's actions; it was like the last few days were designed to throw her from one side of the room to the other.

With what strength she had left, she moved herself over onto her side wishing her voices in her head would simply vanish, leaving her once again free and happy. Although she'd never admit, or show much of it to anyone, what had happened in the last 3 years had starting to take its toll, Her sister murdered and Maya being accused of it, her family betrayal, Shelly de Killer and now the death of her mother.

In ways she never told Phoenix she was glad for him and what he did, she would have died long ago if it wasn't for him in some way or another. She imagined, through the door, him still sitting down looking weary, perhaps already asleep on the chair, but tomorrow would be another day and he'd be straight out searching for clues in a new case. Silently, she thanked her sister once again for bringing them together and her thoughts flew to Mia again, who Maya knew would know what to do in a situation like this: She wouldn't cry, she'd be upset but hiding that underneath a face of admirable bravery as she held her younger sister to tell her that they were in it together, forever.

Franziska's questions about her sister came back to her, she remembered how she was like when she mentioned her own sister, was it possible that it jealously that made her act that way?

Then in a realisation that made her body feel a strange lightness… the taste of Franziska on her lips again reminded her exactly what it meant; Franziska had kissed her.

It wasn't just a normal kiss; it was on the lips – a deep sign of affection reserved only for loved ones.

"What?" She soundlessly made out as she rose from her bed, placing her back on a wall and staring into the darkness expectantly.

She laughed again, and then fell back onto her bed finally crying, it was all too much for one day.

-

Franziska nearly finished another glass of wine as she sat down gazing out her hotel room window, her thoughts blurred by her sleepless day and the slowly inflicting wine. Tomorrow she would have to get up early to catch her flight back to Germany, but she knew in her current state there was no way she'd be doing that. She finished her glass, automatically and senselessly pouring out another from a near empty bottle – what had started as a sip for comfort turned into another glass, and then another one after until a bottle rolled around her feet.

Her hotel room looked exactly like it did the night she had arrived here: a bed not slept in and a armchair viewing out of a wide window to the glittering night life before, something she wasn't used to when recalling back to the von Karma mansion isolated with acres land before it.

Eye lids heavy, but the body not willing to sleep, she let out a vulnerable, girlish mummer as she drank again, a sign of weakness she could never carry outside her privacy.

For the last year she wanted had to come back at the right time and have the final face off with Phoenix she had promised herself many times, but as the year went on more and more, despite imaging every opponent in court as Phoenix and memories that invoked rage of the worst kind, the reason to come back to America and return to court very quickly became less of a focus completely against her will as that figure rose again and again from her mind.

It was of course, Maya.

The card she had taken from Gumshoe's coat last year found a permanent place in her pocket, always putting it down to remind her of a foe, it was until a realization of the real reason why she kept it made her very scared.

In her weaker moments she had studied it as being something that represented Maya's most admirable traits; loyalty, her love for a friend, playfulness, and to keep a happy face on everything; just like today with her mother's death.

How many people knew how faint she felt that day during a court break when she was told her papa had lost his first trial, or how she broke down into tears on the spot when hearing of his confession of murder? The last time she saw him was behind the glass of a detention centre visiting room, where with a voice stiff as his attitude he told her one last time:

"Do not give up the von Karma legacy."

She felt like a little girl again, the one who just wanted to he held by father in the most loving way - but it would never happen again, Manfred refused any contact with his family at all after, right up until his death.

Manfred had been her light in life; not a light she may have liked to follow at first but the adoration for her father had given her the mindset that this was the right way and without him, it fell to pieces, simply going to court as if she were on strings.

There would be times after court when she would lie on her bed, trying to find a reason to get up the next morning, it would always be her father's last wishes that did it. Her mother would usually pass by her room; she would take a look to her then walk away knowing there was nothing she could do to help her daughter. Franziska was never as close to her mother as she was her father, who had started to mould her into a von Karma from the moment she was born.

She was given purpose once again in the death of Edgeworth – although she knew better that he could take his own life but as a von Karma he was truly dead and her father's last words to her had so much more meaning now: they were no longer the von Karma trio as they were called back in the day, and a reputation based on perfection was losing its honour. That was her call of revenge, to get back at the one who had caused that shame to her father's legacy.

Yet, Maya, at the end of the trial with her mother lost and Godot gone, she kept smiling, if not for herself but her friends; a trait Franziska had come to grudgingly respect, even more so when it was Franziska herself that Maya kept smiling for, through her semi-drunkeness she could remember the burger she had been offered and the happy request of friendship. Maya had not tied herself to a legacy like Franziska had, simply choosing to walk away from the Fey name rather than endure it any longer – an action Franziska herself had wordlessly felt like doing so many times before.

She almost crushed her glass with seething jealously. To walk away and just be happy with her friends was a happy place Franziska could never go to as she struggled with the weight of the von Karma name wherever she went.

That is why she hated Maya. From the day she met her she passed her off as just a silly little girl – the same age as her and had not done anything with her life; even if she wasn't at the happiest, Franziska was still upholding her family's name. However as she observed more of Maya, she came to remember a small eight year old girl running into her family's country house calling for her papa to show him her proudest work – a sandcastle she had built in a sandpit. She was very proud, shaping it to look like the von Karma manor, her father casually flattened it and told her to stop wasting time with silly games, and instead focus on things 'that matter'.

Maya Fey was everything she had wanted to be in her life, a wish suppressed down her mind as far as it would go. She would not live her family's title, but for herself and her friends; instead of working she would goof off and enjoy herself and she was loved by everyone in her circle of friends; that lawyer, that little girl, and her sister.

Franziska was never shown out right love, respect and approval were substitutes for that, and of course she would never admit it until the more she saw of Maya.

Her headed nodded down with weight before she brought it up against a meaningless action to keep awake, another wine glass had been used and she poured the remaining part of the bottle. With another sip, she herself not behind any mental barriers was ready to admit the truth; two tears fell down her face going on the same track made by the earlier ones.

The hatred for Maya, it was merely a disguise for an secret adoration; like the testimonies she had seen in court recently, the lies she told herself that the blushes or suppressed giddiness when thinking of her meant nothing fell apart when the more she enjoyed it and the more she left her guard down to let it influence her more. In that sense, she was a masochist for every time the warm hearted feeling coupled with the light sensation in her stomach, she would have to cause pain to herself to snap out of it but she would do it again shortly.

"Ms. Von Karma..?" cried a wide-eye clerk who was surprised to see Franziska sitting in her limo, not having moved yet with a huge grin on her face.

It was driving her crazy, she tried everything to take her mind off Maya but everything in a laughable irony seemed to remind her about why she was doing this in the first place – if she met a new woman in court, her named was always Maya or something similar, when opening a paper there would always be something about Spirit Channelling there, or sisters, or when she was going to sleep..

The attack in the bathroom, as Franziska saw it; she wanted to cause as much confusion to Maya as she did to Franziska, but another obvious reason to finally give in, just to spare her sanity.

It had been done, and there was no way Franziska would go to Germany for some time.

-

Having forgotten to close the curtains in her exhaustion, the sunlight hit Maya's face pretty early in the morning causing a random dream to trail off that involved her, Mia and Phoenix eating burgers in a bar before literally chasing a criminal downtown; she'd usually have a silly dream and was thankful at least that part of her mind hadn't given up. The sleep hadn't been kind to Maya and she felt no matter how long she slept it would always be an hour too short.

She pulled herself out of bed, stretching her arms with a blank mind that filtered out anything else expect the pleasant smell of the morning. It wasn't long until she realised the sound of Phoenix and Pearl in the other room, Pearl talking about a sneak peek she had of 'Mystic Maya on Mr Nick's shoulder" and Phoenix trying to fumble it off as always, she felt happier knowing what no matter happened yesterday, at least these two were still here.

"Hey guys!" She cheerfully sang, Phoenix looking both happy and relieved he didn't have to talk about Pearl's favourite subject.

"Maya!"

"Mystic Maya!"

Phoenix looked on awkwardly as she sat down to eat the eggs and bacon he had made, what could he say to her now? That cheery smile on her face as she took a bite, it had to be another attempt to remain calm, but he worried inside her there was more damage.

"…Nick? I know I'm pretty to look at, but can you say something!"

He realised that Pearl and Maya had been joking about the latest incarnation of the Steel Samurai as he stood staring, wondering what to say next, hastily he carried on eating.

"So any cases today Nick?" She asked that seemed more of an attempt to bring Phoenix into the conversation rather than a question of interest.

"Well, I did get a call a bit earlier, but I don't know if we want to take another case at the moment."

"Don't be silly!" Maya clapped her hands, Pearl looking brightly up to her, "We're fighting bad guys and freeing the innocent, we can't take a break like that!"

"Mystic Maya's right!" Pearl's tone carried the same call for justice as her cousin's, "You two have to protect the world!"

"To the Crime scene, to the court room, to the pro-" She stopped abruptly, eyes gazing an invisible object then she continued. "...ecutors."

Images of Payne, Edgeworth, Godot flashed into her mind, freezing at Franziska, her elegant status and her proud speech morphing into the crying, shattered woman in the bathroom. Phoenix and Pearl started into Maya as she seemed frozen in time before pulling up herself together.

"..Yeah…" she said softly, feeling floaty, she bit her bottom lip then stood up from the table, quickly searching for a reason to leave.

"I'm...full Nick." It was lame, but it was only what she could think of, Phoenix nodded taking it that Maya needed some time after yesterday, "I'll be back soon, I've got to do something."

Pearl looked on confused when she left; Phoenix gave her a pat on the back and insisted she needed some time alone.

Spread out on her bed again and thoughts about Franziska banging her head, she went through the actions one by one in her mind. She was angry, sharp and jealous but why would Franziska kiss her? Was it perhaps in the name of nastiness, Franziska finding a new weapon other than a whip to hurt Maya. Perhaps it was a Kiss of Death that maybe German people did to their enemies, her hatred of her pushing her that far. After briefly considering if she may die, she pushed that idea off as too silly.

She was crying, surprisingly for Franziska she though, surely that would have been too much of a sign of weakness when she never let go of her 'in-control' perfect image. Out of hopelessness, she wondered over a though she never would - What if Franziska actually had a crush on her? She put the clues together – wanting to get away, hiding something and that kiss that wasn't a weapon but a gesture of affection? She had nothing against that, but the thought of Franziska von Karma loving her seemed a shock enough to absorb all her emotions into a void in her body.

She rolled her head and it was then she saw the a small white letter with her name pinned up the wall, wasting no time to pick it up, Maya saw that it was in the handwriting she adored.

_Maya,_

_There is only one person now who can clear things up for you. You should know who she is._

_Always watching you, _

_Mia_

Noticing there were ink blots on her hand, she smiled broadly then placed the letter gently down. What she'd have to do next would be hard, but her faith in her sister gave her that courage to start, she had helped her once again.


	3. My Own Treason

A drab sky with unsure dark clouds making the morning with little more light than the evening as Maya walked down the moderately populated streets in the cold, wearing a Steel Samurai wool coat. While she had felt more courageous as she left the office that soon started to rapidly fade the further she got away from it; however the letter in her pocket that was still folded neatly, and remembering the words written in the handwriting she had grown to love gave her more reason to carry on her march. Her sister was always right and this would be another example.

…But perhaps going out so hastily wasn't the best option she had planned, Maya was quickly asked from both worried friends where she was going now after a wash and a change of clothes.

"I just want to clear my head."

It seemed a loose excuse the moment she said it and didn't get better when she walked out clutching her wool coat tighter against the conspiring February cold. Maya quickly realised she was dressed in her spirit medium robes, going to the always formal Franziska von Karma alone made her seem smaller than ever.

_Well if it's good enough for the courts..._

Why was she so conscious of what she looked like as she passed down the streets? Checking her vague reflections in the car windows, or tightening her hair, was she ever to feel good enough? It was as if she was getting ready before an important date.

The working day was already under way as she reached the Police Office and only one person would openly share her concern about Franziska, whom this journey had become about as much as her own confusion; and he was standing by the creaky moving Blue Badger sign and scratching the back of his neck.

"I could always replace it pal!" Said Gumshoe to a worried looking police officer, "Is any work of art always perfect to start with?!"

A very defensive protest came from him as the police officer told him that the Chief was considering taking it down once and for all.

The Blue Badger, Maya had heard Phoenix talking about a case involving that sign with someone called Ema Skye, a name and a situation she felt was eerily similar to her own. She waited for Gumshoe to start talking, roaring at the recruit then almost sobbing into his hands in the space of a few minutes. Once he had finished Maya's heart was now thumping heard with anxiety; the only other time it had done with Gumshoe was when he was locking her handcuffs. The reason now was that she didn't quite know where this next action would take her; she took out the note from Mia again and reread her words, receiving the same feeling one may do from a prep talk.

"Hey Pal!" Gumshoe said with an instant air of suspicion as Maya walked up and he turned his head left and right, presumably looking for Phoenix.

"Hey, where's Phoenix? Has he found a case that he can't take on?" He said with a glee about his self proclaimed rival.

"I'm not here on a case." Maya's words were almost void of her usual bouncy tune.

"Then what pal?" Gumshoe's eyebrows narrowed seriously on anyone else probably would have looked threatening. "Are you turning yourself in again?"

…Typical Gumshoe.

"I... wanted to talk to you about someone."

"You always do, well at least Phoenix does, and always end up in trouble!"

"N-No..." Wondering how silly the next statement would seem, she spoke. "About… Franziska."

"...Ms von Karma?"

As Maya expected, a new look of worry would harden on that often confused face.

"Is this about last night?"

Maya nodded.

"What happened? You went in with her and then...?"

She explained to Gumshoe that she had found Franziska crying; it was the first time she had said about anything that happened that night with her mind in front of her words she decided to leave out the kiss and the anger. Her story was that she simply found Franziska crying in the bathroom.

Gumshoe stuck his chin in his scruffy coat and sighed deeply.

"Poor Ms von Karma... she seemed so happy before... she even missed her flight today."

It was a shallow thought as to why she would miss her flight but one enough to push her into seeing Franziska more and with some praise to her own luck that Maya hadn't missed her.

"So pal, why are you here about her?"

What else could she say? While it seemed so silly now to turn up here and arrange a 'playdate' with her, a heavy desire was telling her to come and find out what exactly Franzsika was doing, enforced by the note in her pocket that seemed to weigh her down.

"I wanted... to see her and cheer her up!"

Gumshoe looked a bit unconvinced; Maya tried again, this time forcing her cheerful trademark playfulness in her voice.

"We're both the same age, aren't we? Young women! I think I could, don't you?"

"…Yeah!" Gumshoe perked up again, "A good woman never fails to cheer someone up!"

His thoughts flashed to his own beloved Maggey until he realised the blank look on her face.

"…Not like that pal!" Considering her thoughts earlier, Maya couldn't help but think some cosmic force had planted that line into her day.

"You'd be better than I would..." Gumshoe's mood went down again, "I could never help her."

Maya gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Detective Gumshoe, you try your best!"

He responded with a half-hearted nod.

"Could you tell me to where she's staying, so I can help her?"

Gumshoe took a short moment to think then nodded enthusiastically with a happy "Sure pal! I'll even drive you there!"

"But wait, won't your boss mind?"

Gumshoe shook his head grinning. "My chief doesn't mind whenever I drive! I think I have such respect they never ask me where I'm going!"

_Or they want to keep you away as much as possible_.

Maya could almost hear Phoenix's sarcastic comments in her head but she happily followed Gumshoe to his creaky Patrol car.

"Oh," He said pointing at a dent at the back, "I bumped into Mr Edgeworth's car last night, don't tell him okay?"

"_..WHO DID THIS?!" _

_The usually calm face of Edgeworth was red and almost foaming at the mouth at the giant dent in his superb sports car._

Knowing he'd probably lose more than his job, she promised too keep quiet as she climbed into the front seat of the car, the fears that Phoenix driving in this thing quickly swept over her.

-

"..Ahh… Ah..."

The alarm on her cellphone rang a few times. She didn't respond.

Franziska was still in the same seat from the night before, resting on her back and arms falling on the side, the drool of wine had stained her clothes and her teeth felt dirty with the previous night's drink still a taste in her mouth. She barely noticed her headache and the times the hurt only lasted for a few seconds as she drifted from her alcoholic coma into a barely awoken state.

"..Foolish… woman... I-I..."

Even now her hatred for this self-treason was still ramped in her thoughts as she spoke out in a laboured voice every now and again.

-

"We're here pal!"

Maya felt a little struck by the daunting hotel in front of her; it was definitely five star with luxury evident even from the outside with large windows, a beautifully crafted entrance and a bellboy in better clothes than either her or Gumshoe, the silly feeling of being informal sunk in again.

"Thanks!" Maya got out of the car and Gumshoe stopped the engine on his parking space.

"You're staying?"

"Yeah Pal! I want to see if you cheer Ms von Karma up!"

A flashy idea quickly shot into him.

"I know pal! Maybe we could hold a surprise party! You call her down here a and we'll take her down to a hall and bring her to a party!"

The image of Franziska walking into a party with balloons and food seemed hilariously out of place to Maya.

"I think I want to talk to her first."

"Besides, you're going to need me to get in there."

He got out of the car and joined Maya at the edge of the road, "They're not going to let you just go to her room you know pal."

Maya felt a little silly now realising that, but what had been planned when she did this? Thankful for Gumshoe's help they crossed the road, the tall building making Maya feel smaller and smaller as they entered.

"…Hello, may I help you?"

The man at the counter seemed less than impressed with the scruffy detective and the oddly dressed woman in front of him.

"We're here to see Ms von Karma Pal!"

Being referred as Gumshoe's 'pal' seemed to be even more offending than the way they were dressed, he raised his face almost as if he was holding up his nose.

"Ms von Karma had asked not to be disturbed."

There was almost a tone of pleasure in his voice, glad that these two had no reason to stay. Gumshoe again seemed to be hero as he flashed out his badge and improvised a really weak, "Er…Police business. Pal."

Maya held her breath as the man studied the badge, probably to check if it wasn't a forgery; somewhat reluctantly he spoke.

"…Room 56. On the tenth floor..."

Waiting for him to be out earshot once they reached the lifts, Gumshoe spoke to Maya.

"I dunno what you're going to do, but if you knock maybe she'll let you in? I hope so pal."

"…Thank you Detective Gumshoe!"

He grinned again before walking off; Maya assumed he'd be starting that party. She entered the lift and with a trembling hand pressed the button for the tenth floor, which she thought might bite her finger as she touched it.

The floaty feeling in her stomach went up with the lift; she gripped her hands and took deep breaths.

"Stay cool Maya... stay cool. What's the worst that could happen?"

An image of herself coming home with several deep whip marks in her back came into her mind.

No, she wouldn't do that. While Maya was first to admit that it was Franziska's physical power that scared her, up front it was what she would say that scared her the most. Maya couldn't bare the thought of having someone hate her like Franziska; she wasn't a bad person like some had to make her out, she just needed a good friend.

The lift came to what seemed a slow stop, and the doors opened as if she was walking into a Gladiator arena, she took small steps through the hall way as a deliberate effect to take more time before the great leap. Barely scanning the door numbers, her thoughts were in an unstoppable race and she was sure that anyone close could hear her heart beating furiously in her chest.

The last few hours was only a toe in the pond as far as nervousness went, now she had leapt into the deep end; what would happen at the end seemed like an impossible thought, instead she was focused on the questions that were more ready in her mind.

Would Franziska hate her? Love her? Like the debate she had with herself when going through last night's events; or more Franziska's own state as her mind focused on that scene in the bathroom.

…Finally...

Maya was at Room 56.

It somehow looked more daunting than all the others; Maya had the same feeling she would have done waiting outside her Aunt's bedroom years ago, it was however now or never and with a hand heavier than she had ever felt it she gripped onto the door handle.

_Knock Knock._

"…Who… dares…"

Hearing a voice but no action, Maya knocked again automatically.

"…I SAID DO NOT DISTRUB ME."

Franziska's rage seemed to be on it's own as she screeched at her unknown new enemy.

Maya, hearing her voice unable to stop knocked again.

_KNOCK KNOCK._

"WHO DARES DISTRUB ME?!"

Almost loud enough for everyone in the hotel to hear, grabbing her prized whip she woke up with some haste which cost her some balance, once it was regained she marched over to the door where the person had knocked and raised her whipping arm ready to strike.

"…When Franzsika von Karma asks not to be disturbed..." She snarled at the person on the other side of the door, "Then you wil-"

Maya and Franziska's gaze met straight on, the shaped eyes of Franziska ready for a fight widened and her face went paler, her body save her trembling lips froze at the sight of the woman who had drove her to near madness.

Maya would have usually flinched at the sight of the whip but was stuck in awe as much as Franziska was, she played the braver one however as she rose her hand in a wave.

"...Hi Franziska..."

Her tone was soft and inviting; but for Franziska it was the growl of a nightmare that had not yet separated from real life. It couldn't be real, what force had sent her up her was once willing to try and push her further into madness.

"..Excuse me, you must be the demon of my nightmares… would you please leave?" She spoke as if reading it from a script.

An attempt to close the door failed as Maya pushed it open determined not to let this slip, forcing Franziska back into her room she was unable to bring herself to speak. Franziska's broken face, black bags under her eyes, her usually carefully managed hair a mess, her make up from yesterday still on her face and her clothes looking like she slept in them all made Franziska to seem like the weaker women; she dropped her whip and as it hit the floor so did her pride and power. She stopped walking and just stared back at Maya with fearful eyes of a child.

"…Franziska…" Maya with a shaking head, her voice almost unrecognisably hurt tone; did Franziska really hate her so much to refer to her as a demon? The look on her eyes, a messy mix of fear and loathing, Maya felt herself heavy.

"...What have I done?"

"...You..." Franziska gasped, "You...you… you..."

She opened her hands almost claw like as she gazed at Maya's pained face; a quick feeling of hatred that she had for her had quickly reflected on to herself once more and almost if she could feel the structure of her iron personality and need for pride falling within her to build up from nearly a year of self torture. Franziska fell down onto the sofa and cried carelessly.

…Delicate.

The first word to come to Maya's mind; how many times did people forget Franziska was just a young woman because of her self-crafted image of dominance and order? They would be quickly reminded if they could see her sat with her teeth bared and her head on the arm rest as she sobbed not unlike a child, just as she had done the night before. But Maya knew she should do something now, or at least try. She walked up to her acting out what what her sister would do when she was in such a state; caution was overshadowed by a commanding desire to help she picked up Franziska gently when she sat down and rested her head on her shoulder and held her. Franziska had fallen into her submission, her body weak and not moving but being led by the barely stronger grip and her face softly on Maya's shoulder as she sobbed harder.

It was a strange reversal; Maya the usually more immature girl comforting the pole-opposite mature women, but somehow it felt natural to Maya as she wondered through her thoughts as Franziska's sobs became gentler. At least now she knew Franziska didn't hate her as she seemed to enjoy Maya's gestures, but what had made her so sad? Maya's hugger her tighter and during times like these her sister would say helpful words that Maya couldn't find.

But when Franziska finally raised her wet face neither of them could talk and an uneasy Maya loosened her friendly embrace; the two stared at each other as if the other person was a painting, Maya rubbed her shoulder and Franziska gently wiped the tears from her eye.

"...I can go…" Maya could only muster a whisper, "I-I can leave you alone."

Franziska however shook her head and in an equally weak voiced answered, "No... No. It's okay."

"But could you…?" She stopped on her own words at what seemed to be summoning mental strength, "…could you hug me again?"

Without a thought as to why, Maya gently pulled Franziska closer to herself who didn't speak another word.

It wasn't until after Maya noticed the wine bottles she had missed in her haze that the thought she was holding a drunken mess who wasn't quite sure what she was doing would cross her mind, but Franziska was someone in need of help. Soon, she felt the nodding head in her shoulder and Maya let go, her warm smile not reflected, and Franziska still looked unbalanced. She got up, almost tripping on a forgotten wine bottle; Maya followed still a little unsure what to do.

"Franziska are yo-"

"I'll be fine once…" She groaned as she walked to the table and picked up a white bottle of paracetamol, the waterless trip down her throat made her shudder and she shook her head.

"Foolish… fool…" Maya heard her say to herself then she clutched her hair closing her eyes from a banging headache. Franziska grunted and moved across the room to the wide window and opened it for the fresher air to tackle the alcoholic stench in the air Maya had only noticed now. Franziska had regained some of her stronger aura, but made smaller by her strained look and wet face, it was still enough to make Maya feel nervous as she walked up to her.

"…Can I ask something?" She said almost if the question was deadly, without turning around Franziska answered.

"You don't... need to ask to ask something."

While still in the effects of her headache it was a much more inviting voice, telling Maya it was okay to talk to her now.

Maya swallowed hard, the question that was burning in her mind when she entered the door was fighting a fierce battle leave her lips.

"What's going on?""

Franziska took a few deep sighs of fresh air from the window, her messy hair gently danced in the breeze, "You have hurt me Ms Fey..."

"Hurt you? How have I done that?" She said alarmed, quickly thinking back to every situation the two had been in together.

"It's not by effort and I don't hate you for it Ms Fey... far from it."

The only sounds was the passing of cars outside and a toot of the horn, perhaps it was a deliberate on both their parts for Maya's focused thoughts started to branch out once again.

"…Then what's going on?" The branches had left her confused and Franziska laughed at the question, not insulting but perhaps more disappointed.

"I was hoping now... you'd figure it out..."

Franziska stumbled from the window, still a little uneasy in her step she put a reassuring hand on Maya's shoulder and her face so close she could smell the wine.

"I'm not blaming you... Not everyone thinks clearly at these times…"

Did Maya notice Franziska scanning her features? Through the wine she quickly admitted to herself that Maya's lost look on her face was cute enough to warm her heart. If she would regret it when her head was clearer was for another time, now she just wanted to remove this secret from her self, freeing herself would the first step without the courage to fully admit it herself.

"Ms Fey, think about it this way... Why do you think I stayed up all night trying to unlock that cave when we thought it was you in there?"

"Because you thought I was trapped and needed help?"

She was a little uneasy at Franziska's close face that was perhaps a little calculating, again Franziska shook her head, disappointed she failed to see the real reason.

"I could have easily gotten any idiotic policeman to have stayed up all night to do it… but there was a reason I wanted to do it personally, think about it."

Thinking of a motive wasn't as easy as Phoenix had made it out to be for Maya at least, the thought from earlier emerged in her head again and finding nothing else to go on she went with it, fearing that Franziska would not take it too well.

"...Because you wanted to see me?"

To her relief Franziska nodded.

"I wanted myself to be the first thing you saw when you were free…" Casually, she remarked; "I knew you were going to be distressed... I wanted to be the one to take care of you."

She rubbed Maya's shoulder like she was helping her for the next challenge; something she found strangely easing.

"Now Ms Fey... here's another question, why would someone like myself who swore off alcohol after watching the self-proclaimed 'Pink Prince' at his 18th birthday party spend all night drinking, hmm?"

Maya didn't know many people who drank; Phoenix wasn't much of a drinker, neither was her sister, but she knew people a few reasons why people did it and the reason she thought went well with her suspicion.

"Because it... helped you deal with something?"

Again, Franziska nodded.

"I heard it's supposed to be helpful when you're wound up... I took a single sip but the more I thought of a certain person, the more I took in a foolish idea it would help... and well…"

She gestured to her floor, still littered with wine bottles.

"It didn't go too well as you'd image, but I couldn't stop the more I got deeper into thinking about it... It was a self poison..."

"…'Certain Person'?"

The line of thinking had thread well; the smile on Franziska's face at Maya's own working one, knowing she was finally getting it gave her goose bumps. She didn't even have to hear the next question.

"And here is the final question, last night... why did I do…"

And again, in what felt like slow motion to Maya, Franziska pressed her lips against her own and what seemed to last forever she kissed, turning her head delicately and pulling herself away again, Maya's heart was beating fast when she was eye to eye with Franziska again.

"...That?"

This time she didn't feel her lips, Maya's mind was racing as the jigsaw puzzles were pieces were fitting together– her cheeks flushed bright red and her body was light, and her mouth opened a little as she started blankly with her breathing slowing down.

"…F-Franziska, does, does this mean you lo-"

Franziska knew and she was pleased, she walked away as if to give Maya more breathing space as she wore a slightly sad smile.

"Ms Fey, you would be correct in thinking I love you."

-

Maya watched Franziska who without a strand of pride to show was now with her back against the wall, shaking her head as she slid down it; her knees high, her head low and eyes closed not wanting to look at Maya with a harsh surge of failure throughout her. Her thoughts were slow as she processed the words Franziska had just said, still blushing deeply from flattered feelings and perhaps some awkwardness; her mind not focused on Franziska as a woman telling Maya she loved her, but Franziska herself as a person. How could someone so high-class love someone like Maya, who in many ways still acted like a child?

Yet, looking the woman in such a state where beyond her tears she looked completely strained more than anything, who in a bitter moment to herself wondered if she had ruined any chances of friendship form Maya, almost sensing this Maya decided to approach her. It was a surprise to Franziska see find Maya coming closer to her. After all, she knew of her kindness but this was such a different situation; had Franziska been a man this declaration of love would have be much more acceptable, and perhaps it could even blossom.

Lighting strikes of jealousy hit her as she quickly glanced over memorable images of Maya and Phoenix together.

"…Is that true?"

It was a stupid question and Maya regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth, one glance at Franziska was enough to show she wasn't lying. She was more defenceless than anyone had seen her and just a shadow of the proud von Karma with the symbolic whip that now lay on top of a steady pile of wine bottles.

"Ms Fey, I'm a lawyer, not a criminal."

Somehow Franziska didn't think that through well as many people would have trouble telling the two part, but Maya seemed to accept it and sat down,; her shadow seemingly pushing Franziska to the wall as she opened her eyes to see Maya's face with a small smile upon in it, it was merely a brave face she liked putting on Franziska thought.

"Franziska... I don't know what to say-"

"That I'm a dirty dyke?" She spat with an obvious disgust for herself Maya quickly shook her head in a type of knee-jerk action.

"No, don't say that," She said pained that Franziska was so harsh to herself. Maya offered a hand to Franziska who gently withdrew it from her range.

"I've hated how I've felt for so long; all I can refer to it is insults…" Franziska said, bowing her head once again.

"And I still do."

"…But why Franziska? Do you think I mind-"

Franziska laughed again, almost a cackle as she lifted her body up again.

"I mind, I'm selfish and that's why."

"Why?"

Selfish wasn't a label she'd put on Franziska, her response was with a softer tone instead of the strained one that had been present before.

"Because Ms Fey… …You and Mr. Phoenix Wright- ."

"There's nothing going on between us!"

Maya, who would have usually pushed that away with amusement, felt it more serious this time.

"No- it's not that. I want to be where he is. I want to be the one to protect you, to laugh with you, even to go out and eat burgers with you."

For a moment she opened her eyes and glanced over Maya's face, like her own it was tired, struggling with everything that had happened but for a greater reason than Franziska's self proclaimed 'silly angst'. She hated herself for adding another worry to Maya's list.

"But Franziska, we can do that, we can be friends."

A hopeful attempt from her, but such innocence just made her more desirable to Franziska. Maya was so much better that to be friends with someone so vile, despite that feeling of filth Franziska couldn't stop herself moving on that deeply darkened need.

"…I want you all to myself. I want to be the only one."

It was hard to be disgusted from such a statement by Maya, not when it was coated with a reason that was nothing ever to be angry at. She tried to embrace Franziska again who lazily dodged her. Maya's dark eyes focused on the ones tightly closed, her voice was a plea not for her sake but Franziska's.

"…Can we at least be friends Franziska?"

Another attempt from her, that Franziska with almost robotic motions passed once again.

"Could you just leave me alone for a while?" A whisper to suggest not a permanently blocked route but one closed for the moment; for as much as Franziska was resistant was Maya eager.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go home. Rest… and leave me here."

"I don't want to, Franziska, you nee-"

"Go." She repeated with a bit more force, "You've been under a lot; you don't need me to worry about."

"I..."

Maya went to speak again but the feeling resembled that of trying to break down a stone wall with a paper clip at the stiff, still Franziska. She sighed deeply, getting up and not taking her eyes off of Franziska as she did so but not without a quick appreciation at Franziska's concern for her… only for it to vanish as a heavy sense of failure fell on her shoulders affecting her walk.

"Ms Fey..." A small but sure voice came from Franziska.

"Would it upset you if I died?"

A worrying question, her response was an almost shouted 'Yes'.

"Okay..." She said softer still, "Okay... I'll see you later then."

Feeling a bit relieved at those words Maya gently shut the door as she left while keeping every image of Franziska in her sight as much as possible and at the dull sound of the door closing, she started to hate herself.


	4. New Evening

Her driver knew as well as anyone who worked for Franziska von Karma not to question her actions, no matter how strange they seemed. He pulled over as commanded and watched as she left her the limo and almost march down the streets. Franziska felt it was more like cautious steps.

It had been raining and in the night a golden sparkly path was presented to Franziska, a gift from the weather before; a black coat, perhaps picked because of its intimidating features rather than practical reasons covered her body with a soft wind blowing it behind her and the neatly brushed hair on her head. What had been done completely on impulse when she saw a certain building that her eyes were to dart to every time she passed in the car, it was as relief as it was terrifying as she carried on her march for the mission.

It was now or never.

How did she keep fooling herself? She knew exactly how this would end, the way any other attempts to complete similar tasks ended; with more contempt for herself.

But today was different one part told her, it was a voice she held with a higher regard than the truthful voices because it agreed with everything she said to herself without doubt or hesitations, if it was a person it would be someone who sat and nodded rapidly at every word you spoke.

_I... can… do it…_

If it was a few months ago, the small apartment across the street would have not taken her notice; she stood still watching the last drips of rain falling onto the wet floor before with her mind looking behind the walls to imagine Phoenix, with Maya and Pearl; perhaps together in the living room watching the television, or eating together, or just with each other with an unspoken appreciation of each other. At the centre of it would be Maya of course, what would she be doing? Franziska saw her laugh, smile, and then tease Phoenix about something in good jest, knowing the two could say anything to each other without a weight of negative meaning in any word.

Maybe one day she'd be there... sitting on a couch with Maya, watching the Steel Samurai, or something equally as non-eventful- but she'd be having time of her life, even if Maya wouldn't notice...

...Her stomach cramped up.

Jealousy turned into bitterness, bitterness turned into sorrow and sorrow prompted a motion and she left, making as little effort as possible not to cry.

-

The rain hadn't stopped when she left the hotel.

Good- she liked the rain, at least now when she would take walks through it gripping a black umbrella.

The air was fresher when she walked past the busy road. Franziska wasn't going to call a driver, because a driver would make it easy to get there.

...And easy to come back.

That's why it had to be the bus, the more inconvenient it would be the better; almost cornering herself.

A quick visit to a shop and then waiting for a bus was something Franziska wasn't too used to and she could count the times she had done this between two fingers. There was always a driver there when she needed it, and this made her feel a little out of place standing with the so called commoners who seemed to have done this thousands of times before. Most of the small group sat and stood, while two young men sat down talking loudly enough for anyone to hear their agenda. Silently, Franziska stood outside the bus shelter feeling the rapid drip of rain falling on her umbrella leaving a pleasant, natural tune.

The last sky of the blue day was her view for waiting, the kinder rain blocking some of the sight of the dulling blue sky, the black clouds smaller than they had been before had little impact on her thoughts that were now straighter with an agenda for them.

It had been raining for the last few days; in some bitterness Franziska thought it was a perfect story: her desired one left and the rain fell with the sound of her footsteps; if had that actually been the case she could not remember fully. The last few days had been mostly forgotten, she had spent the rest of the day when Maya left as a heap by the wall counting every second for the tablets to work. When her headache was gone, like a self-punishment she sat unmoving until the middle of the night freeing her from silent hysteria that had reached the end of its last stage giving her control again. As Franziska stood she felt unclean from not having a wash for the last few days; while her bath was running she drank and ate quickly, not attempting to savour any of the taste but merely to rid herself of hunger.

The bath was run with bubbles, perhaps one of the softer secrets of Franziska was that she loved bubble baths as a child and she'd like to play with the bubbles, flowing, throwing…

…One time she imagined herself and Maya playing together...

The warm water seemed to take the pressure that no longer stayed completely hidden in her body away. Franziska was relieved that the feeling of filth was vanishing as she gingerly washed herself, until suddenly she fell back in the water just to rest.

The water was no long pleasant and welcoming but cold when Franziska rose out, wrapping herself with a towel she threw herself on to the unslept bed.

There was a mirror on the wall, while the her bath had washed away much of the stress in her looks the gaze looking back at her however was nothing as piercing as the one she had threatened so many people with.

_Manfred von Karma was with his daughter outside the grand German court-room. It was his first time in Germany for many months only to watch his daughter's first trial; the thirteen year old Franziska felt his expectations heavily on her small shoulders._

"_Lose here," he said with eyes closed, arms crossed and tightly squeezing on his arm, a gesture that never failed to make the onlooker nervous and one that Franziska had mimicked in the last few months, "…and there will be little point in you doing anther trial."_

_Franziska nodded, "I'll try papa." _

_A mistake, Franziska didn't need any gesture from her father to quickly correct it, "I will win papa! A Von Karma doesn't try, they win!"_

"_I expect no less."_

_A 13 year old taking the stand would have been laughable to any defence in the world, but not when they had the von Karma name. It was widely publicized; the media were keen to know if this child genius was truly Manfred's next in line. The defence was never as cool as the von Karma gaze, none of its power lost from her staring at him all the time._

_The real judge wasn't in the seat above them, but watching this from the outside and she knew no matter how many times she stamped the defence, or no matter how stronger her case became, a smile would not come upon Manfred's lips. This wasn't an pleasure for him- it was an expectation._

_The defence was as shaken as if was Manfred himself standing in the prosecutor's bench as the judge handed down the guilty verdict. There was a cry from the defendant that he did not do it over and over again in tears, it shook Franziska a little before falling back on her father's words that a guilty verdict from a Von Karma was perfect. He had, however, left for the airport by the time Franziska was out of the court room, back to his own career._

The child appeared in her mind, small, unsure and nervous, just like herself now.

Franziska then saw herself in that cold stare in the mirror a few times it flashed, before becoming prominent in her mind. A voice spoke to her; the more brutal side that she had shown so many in court was now here tormenting her.

"_Fool! You're a disgrace to the Von Karmas!"_

Those words kicked and the steely Von Karma was back in control of her mind as she bowed her head and pushed off a sweeping great hatred for herself. She had acted like a foolish little child; a spoilt one at that as she recalled her gesture of selfishness to Maya through an analytical mind. The wet towel around her naked body was an uncomfortable situation that made her feel even more weak; a quick change of clothes and she was sat on her bed humiliated at her own memories.

"_Would it upset you if I died?" _

She clapped her face in her hands as that exchange went past her mind again.

"_Never drink again..."_

Maya's gesture for friendship was pushed aside by her resulting in seething anger at herself she stood up and almost shouted at herself.

_She was worried about you and all you could do was wallow in it!_

Franziska quickly opened a drawer and a small safe, now covered in plastic was the card from a year ago, the one she had held precious since the day she found it and she carefully examined it with her bare finger.

"...she wanted friendship..."

Franziska shock her head, even out of her hysteria she still wanted more, to be the only one for Maya... But why did she have to be so selfish? If not only for that remark but now she wondered how Maya was doing for the last few days - With her situation it may have been smiles and sunshine on the outside, but in the inside she had so much more to deal with than Franziska, who simply added another needless burden

It was now and then she quickly pushed away those hated thoughts and concentrated on the one that mattered now; to see Maya and to accept her offer.

Did she leave with the hidden motive; even from herself this would develop to something else? It was nothing to think about as she grabbed her coat and umbrella from viewing the rainy sky.

-

The new impulse had led her out and once it had fallen back there was still a strong desire to get there and talk to Maya – about anything, to do anything, she wanted to be with her once again, although there was a fear from earlier times returning, but not as controlling as it had been.

"Hey baby..." A man at the bus stop whistled to Franziskas whose dangerous frown stopped any other word following. The bus soon came and she quickly went to a window seat at the back hoping no-one else would sit next to her. A few people would attempt to, but it seemed only a turn of head was enough for them to reconsider the seat in the front or to stand up.

Throughout the journey, her mind was set on Maya.

There was only one person who Maya could talk to about this comfortably, when she returned home that day the person she wanted to see most was the person who had always been there for her.

"…Hi, Maya."

Pearl's favour for Maya was done when Mia Fey sat on the end of her bed using her body, at those words Maya quickly hugged her sister in a deep show of sisterly affection, no matter how many times she done this these days both sisters held each other tightly as if it was their last embrace. Her thoughts about Franziska were on her mind, but now her sister was here she quickly dived on the subject of the last week. There was a pained but strong look on Mia when the subject of their mother came up.

"She's very proud of you Maya, and so am I."

An invisible knot of worries loosened slowly inside her, "I would do what you do sis. Always."

The awkward subject of Franziska needed to come up, for Maya it seemed a little hard to ask her sister but she was spared when Mia bought it up for her.

"That was a nice thing you did for Franziska."

A swelling pride inflated in her, "Like I said I just did what you would sis."

"It reminds me of a situation between myself and someone called Lana Skye..." She said hazily with amusing memories in her words. "But that's a story for another time. How do you feel about what happened?"

Maya shrugged, "I know she's a girl and all and she loves me but it doesn't matter to me. Even if she thinks it does."

Arms folded, Mia's face was thoughtful; the type of expression that Maya had come to trust over the years.

"I think she has a lot of problems," She said finally, "I think it would be a good thing for both of you if befriended her."

"For both of us?" asked Maya.

"Yes, there's something you need and there's something she definitely needs."

"What do I need?"

Mia smiled typically enigmatically, "You'll find out soon enough, you want to be her friend right?"

"Yeah! I mean she always a little cruel but I always thought she was kinda cool and maybe could be nice, and she was kinder to me after…"

Her sister nodded.

"…Should I go see her again? "

"She was in a bad state when you last saw her right? Wait for her; she'll come to see you when she's ready."

And so Maya did, but not without sitting at the window for hours at a time hoping to see the stronger figure of Franziska von Karma – who she hoped was better and almost that she was swaggering down the street, whip in hand and her typical crushing look. But hour after hour provided nothing except a change of weather; when it rained she still watched only seeing a handful of cars driving down splashing puddles onto the pavement with a roar deafened by the water.

Phoenix came up to her a few times during her wait, a few times of playful exchanges from Maya, and others just a few lines of spoken words that yielded the same results:

"I'm okay."

He sat with Pearl who was drinking her favourite juice at the table, angry as Phoenix sat down.

"Mr Nick!"

"P-Pearls?!" it couldn't possibly be a nine year old voice with such aggression of a drill sergeant.

"Mystic Maya's upset and you're here drinking coffee! How could you?!"

"Pearls I've tried!"

"Go give her a hug! …And a kiss!"

Phoenix took a deep gulp of hot coffee as if it was preparing him for the next assault from Pearls.

"I think she needs some time on her own-"

"No she doesn't!" Pearl yelled, "If you're not going to do it I am!" She got up from the table, but not without giving Phoenix a mighty whack around his face.

"Mystic Maya!" she said happily at her cousin, who turned her head from her view at the window.

"Hey Pearly." She said in a conscious effort to match Pearl's eagerness.

"Why are you upset? Is this because Mr Nick isn't fulfilling his duty?!" She stormed, Maya couldn't help but giggle.

"Nick's being doing great, its just…" She knelt down to her cousin and placed a finger on her nose, "I just need some time alone, that's all Pearly…"

"Some time alone, Mystic Maya?!"

She nodded, "So go back to Nick and have fun without me."

"But But but but-" The nine year olds stutter was as hurtful to Maya as her previous words had been to Pearl. "I promise I'll spend time with you guys soon, we'll go out for burgers and..." She whispered the next part, "and make Nick pay for it all!" She didn't need to that as Phoenix, with his hand on his sore face, mouthed it out perfectly.

"…But... but Mystic Maya…!" She said with childish tears, "I don't want you to be sad."

Maya gave her a big hug and she returned to Phoenix who had set another glass of juice at her place.

The rain turned to sun, the sun into night, and with every hour with no results, it sunk into her heart. She sighed getting up from her seat, taking one last desperate look at the window, and then held onto her magatama.

-

She was here again and the great impulse of bravery had worn thin.

The rain wasn't light any more she wondered if it had become more heavy the closer she got to Phoenix's apartment. She still couldn't turn back, it was like powerful bomb inside her was threatening to go off and the only one who could disarm it was Maya. There was no other option; another night without a talk with her seemed unbearable.

She clenched her umbrella tightly, wondering what Maya would say at this foolish women standing in the rain. The lights of the building were cosy and warm; to anyone else they would be appealing but for Franziska they were as repelling as if they had been manned by the cruellest of guards.

If Maya could do it, she was in debt to her courage; the merciful hold and her face dug into her shoulder with such a person was not easily forgotten. With borrowed courage she knew she'd be paying back with interest, she took her cross.

-

The door bell came as a surprise to Phoenix who had settled down to watch the television with Maya and Pearl, who could be calling in such weather? He got out of his cosy warm seat and shot off a sarcastic remark that Maya and Pearl failed to notice as he journeyed to his door.

"_...Ms Von Karma…!"_

Though there was an obvious difference in her stance, the intimidating glare that she had given Phoenix in the past was there from being the last person he would have expected to be on his doorstep during a rainstorm.

"...Mr... Phoenix... Wright…" The words weren't sharp, neither were they are greetings, her pupils moved away from Phoenix's shocked face to the bottom corner of her eyes.

"Franziska?!" Maya said almost an outburst; Pearl quickly joined her as she rose with an angry look on her face, ready to shout at the new visitor. Maya however was as happy as she was excited with only a tickle of nervousness with that feeling.

"...Um, so what's the visit for?" Phoenix did what any person would to do when presented with Franziska Von Karma and quickly gazed down her hands for a sign of a leather whip.

"I'm unarmed." She replied.

Phoenix was interrupted by Maya pushing gently past him. Franziska's eyes quickly centred and her breath stopped, Phoenix was more surprised at the replacement look on Franziska's face, as was Pearl who had stopped behind Maya.

"Franziska!" Maya sang, looking at the beaten Von Karma in front of her, Franziska tried to speak but only mustered a lick of the lips.

"...Nick? Pearly?" Maya said softly to them both, "Can you leave us a moment?"

"Mystic Maya?" Pearl piped up.

"…Just for a sec."

The plead in her voice worked, Phoenix almost led by Pearl left the doorway, each taking a glance back at Maya and wondering what was going on between the two. Maya swung the door leaving a small gap and stood underneath the shelter of the arch.

Maya was the first to speak; Franziska's state was more than enough motivation.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said warmly, "I was worried about you-"

"…I wasn't really going to kill myself."

Franziska's tone was that of a child talking to an adult after wrong doing.

"It was just something that passed trough my head with no serious thought attached to it."

"It wasn't just that, you looked so sad."

Both felt guilty for different reasons but it seemed Maya was able to push it aside just for now for Franziska.

"…Would you like to come in?"

Those words were a sweet poison to her, at the drop of the sound her heart was beating fast, and as much as she hated herself for rejecting she wasn't ready to go inyo such an environment. A bitter taste arose in her mouth from the next words.

"...N-No. It's okay. I-"

Instead, the pleasant sound of rain around her and Maya's smiling face, how much she wanted to keep looking at it and to be with her.

"...Maybe you would like to go for a walk instead?"

"…A walk in the rain?"

_So foolish! What an idea worthy of such a foolish fool!_

"I'd love to!"

Franziska had to double check the giant smile and hands clapped together in front of her; she ceased to notice anything else around her.

"I'll have to get my raincoat first though!"

"If you want an umbrella could use mine," At those words Franziska quickly drew something from her pocket, a pink umbrella, "O-or this...I…."

She opened it and Maya's eyes brightened in a way Franziska secretly hoped they would when she saw the Pink Princess.

"Franziska? Did you get that for me?"

"...Well I saw it a shop cheap and..."

She handed it to Maya, who instead of taking it shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm just going to get my stuff on."

"…Yes, yes of course," Franziska folded it back and hated that her common sense was not being as sharp as it usually was.

"I'll just hold onto it for you."

"I'll only be a second!"

Maya left through the door, leaving Franziska still in awe. If it had been a year, a month or even a few days ago she would never image herself in such a position, the same bright twinkle Maya's eyes that showed for loves ones was starting to flash in her eyes, face, and voice for Franziska. She came out dressed in wellingtons and a bright yellow raincoat; the picture of cute and innocence as she gently took the umbrella from Franziska's hand. The warm and sickly sweet feeling she had thought of her during that year was much stronger, and bitter, it only enforced Franziska's want for her.

…It was not the time for that.

There were things to say to Maya, Franziska smiled as best as she could which came out a weak grin, but Maya knew the effort behind it.

"...Should we be going?"

At the agreement, Franziska's lead was not long as Maya, with some effort, kept level with her.

-

The court room and everything associated with it was what generated Franziska's confidence. She was almost lost walking down the rainy street with Maya Fey despite her returned smiling glances didn't not quite how to say what she wanted to say. Had the rain let up or was it just the focus on Maya that made her seem like the only thing in the street? The cold air that pushed against their bodies gave Franziska an unsettling urge to give Maya a warm hug, to hold her as Maya had held her a few days ago in protection of this bitter rain and world.

_Later Franziska...Later…_

But one would not know of Maya's problems simply by looking at her, the opposite would be there instead as she splashed in a puddle childishly but without the charm she was known for.

"...Oh, sorry Franziska, I didn't get you wet did I?"

She was still smiling but there was a clear embarrassment of her face that she had let herself get carried away with such a person. But there was none such thoughts with Franziska, out of a need to join in any way she could she encountered the large puddle and with only a bit of force stamped her high heels into it, a small splash soaked her ankle but she looked to Maya with subtle expression of a child taking her first step.

"It's... It's, well, not bad I suppose!"

She laughed, not a hard taunting laugh many had heard but a gentle definite murmur and like a child ten years younger Franziska was splashing both feet in the deep puddle; Maya joined in with her laughter.

"Nick never does that," Maya said once they had carried on the wandering journey, "He's always too busy shaking his head in his hands."

"Mr Phoenix Wright lacks courage to make a big impact in puddles, and in court."

Her laugh told Maya it was a joke to which she carried on the jokes about Phoenix. They passed an empty joint-seated bus stop shelter and the second Franziska stopped so did Maya.

"...Oh, yes..." she said rubbing her hair, "…would you like to sit down with me? "

"…In the bus shelter?" She plainly asked.

What was she thinking? While there was a love for walking with Maya, the romantic rain and the sky with an evening purple breaking behind the clouds made it the perfect place for couples to sit together to talk, to hug and to kiss.

_You fool, you fool._

Before she could withdraw her offer Maya was already sitting pulling her umbrella down, a nod to Franziska who had released this after staring blankly.

A creaky bus shelter was not everyone's idea to spend in the middle of a rainy evening, but Maya sat happily with Franziska and her earlier thoughts returning to her. Franziska was no longer the women she was terrified off during that June, and it was her love for Maya that was showing the best qualities and a glance at the gift she had bought was the testimony.

"Franziska..." Her voice now a little light, she held onto her arm a little embarrassed, while Maya was not one to get so easily nervous, the next question made her wonder if she'd look like a silly little girl.

"Yes?"

Franziska replied with greatest of interest, the awkward look on Maya's face giving her two contrasting thoughts: She was either awkward about her feelings... or she was about to announce something to her.

_...Don't be a fool._

"...Do... I know it seems silly to say, uh... but do you-" Franziska's response was a silence to let her think her words over, "…think we can be friends now?"

She was a fool to think more would come from that, and the expected crushing disappointment made her heart slow down. But even though she had friendship offered before her it was a little hard to keep calm at the awkward but warm smile on Maya's face. Maya however looked at her knees when Franziska was about to speak, and like a yawn she did the same.

"I'd like to think we are friends now." Franziska said softly, Maya looked up and beamed at her, it was a little much for Franziska who nodded with a slight shake.

"I've always wanted to be your friend; I thought you were cool, but just..."

Her sentences trailed off and Franziska knew what it meant, with heavy guilt she spoke.

"…I'm sorry." It sounded weak and she hated herself for not able to produce a better apology.

"Don't be!" Maya chirped, "You were just doing your job weren't you?"

How simple it would be for her to say that, she couldn't lie to Maya about it, instead there was a swift change of conversation.

"Oh yes... I, well - have you seen the new Steel Samurai movie?"

"I haven't because it came out a few days ago... and..."

…_Stupid Franziska... stupid Franziska. _

"Oh, yes…" Franziska quickly whipped her hand into her pocket trying to get rid of that insensitivity.

"You've got tickets to the Steel Samurai 2?!"

Maya was now like a little child on Christmas, Franziska couldn't help contain her joy as Maya nearly bounced up and down on her seat.

"Yes," She passed her the tickets, "its all seats... you can sit anywhere."

Maya quickly was confused as she saw the tickets in her hand, "But why are there three?"

"…One for you, your cousin, and Mr. Phoenix Wright."

"But I thought you were asking me to go with you?"

"...What? But… but wouldn't you like to go with them instead?"

Maya shook her head and then gently handed the tickets back to Franziska.

"I think if we go together it'd help us be good friends. But thank you Franziska, that was really thoughtful of you."

Franziska's heart skipped several beats– to the cinema with Maya? Such an invitation made her react with an uncontrolled grin. The thought of seeing one of those films would have been enough for her to whip a knock out, but it wouldn't be there enduring 3 hours of such drivel, but 3 hours of enjoying Maya's company.

"Do you like the Steel Samurai?"

Maya was still in her excitement about watching it, Franziska for the sake of conversation did her best to come up with a convincing lie.

"Yes. I watch it all the time, I... like that episode when the Nickle Samurai was the bad guy!"

"That was stupid" was in her head before Maya could think anything, her eyes were worked on Franziska and she was wondering the right thing to say. "...Yes. Him..."

Franziska quickly tried to hide her own embarrassment with a twisted smile about the thought of a man who had caused an awful time for Maya.

"Would you like to hear a secret, about that man? Matt Engarde?"

Eager to spare Franziska's embarrassment, Maya nodded.

"You know how tough he acted in court, showing off his scars like they were a mark of pride? He made me sick... well..." She bowed her head lower and whispered.

"He wasn't so touch once he was out of court. No snarling from him... Mr Bigshot was crying within minutes when I was whipping him! Tsk Tsk!"

There was a cackling laughter from Franziska and a giggle from Maya.

"Oh please Ms von Karma! No more! No More!"

The only sound was that of the rain drops after the collective laughter. The rain drops had a yellow tint to them as the lamps shone through the water, feeling a little colder Maya wrapped her coat up, and Franziska did the same hoping one day they'd find other ways to fight off the cold together.

Neither of them wanted to spoil the pleasant mood of the musical rain and the atmosphere of being together, it was a chance for Maya to think more about Franziska who sat gazing at the falling rain, perhaps just embracing the mood. Maya studied her, the cold eyes were gentle and warm and her hands were not tightened but relaxed on her arms. While Franziska still held dignity, she held it in a way that wasn't over-bearing to anyone else and in the light of the night it was the first time Maya saw how pretty she was.

Her make up was applied just right without over-shadowing her natural beauty that her regal smooth face glowed with, her hair a soft shade of gray that was smooth and silky, very neat and tidy that looked soft to touch.

But it was those thoughts that made Maya wonder just what Franziska was thinking, she rolled her eyes away from Franziska and simply put it down to admiration. Still a little surprised at her thoughts, she quickly started a conversation again.

"Franziska?"

"Yes, Ms Fey?"

A little sad Maya shook her head at that response from her new friend.

"Ms Fey? That sounds too formal for friends!"

"Ah, yes, yes..." Franziska fluttered a little, "I… just have a hard time saying your name."

"Why's that? It's easy to say! Like Ma-Ai-"

"-No, no..." Franziska sighed, "It's..."

_How to tell her? She won't mind would she..? I can't over do it._

"When you had… I think you Americans call it a 'crush'… did you ever used to write down the person's name? You fall in love with if it's the person themselves and..."

She dug her head into her breasts, eyes closed and her cheeks burning.

"...Maya."

When she opened her eyes Maya was sitting closer, short of breath when she realised just how close she was Franziska tried to speak but Maya was carrying on this conversation.

"Franziska..." Her voice was light but understanding, "When you said you loved me, I thought it was a mean joke at first."

"With the way I act, I'm not surprised…"

"But I when I thought about, I think it's..." Now she was as flustered as Franziska, while she knew it shouldn't be so embarrassing to admit, it came as harder than anything she ever said before. "…Cute..."

"…Cute…?

" Franziska mouthed, her face redder than if she had been struck by her own whip.

"…I... that is… you… do you really?"

Maya nodded, she was still flinching from her own words.

"I'm sorry." Franziska said guiltily, her eyes focused on the golden rain.

"…What for?" Maya asked, coming from her retreated state and watching the same rain.

"You've been trough a lot of things in the last few days... I don't suppose my actions helped."

Franziska looked back to Maya who shook her head, a gentle gesture that told Franziska whatever fears she had were quickly going to be laid to rest.

"You have problems too, don't you Franziska?"

"Yes, but it doesn't compare! You lost your mother... how can my angst no more fitting than for a teenager compare?"

"It's not just that, is it Franziska?" Maya said with a different tone in her words, it was the same Maya Fey that had glared at her in the Court Room lobby, not threatening or demanding but forcefully for those who she cared about. "I think there are other things hurting you too."

Franziska felt Maya's gaze go through her, it was a little unnerving and she stumbled under the pressure. Maya backed away.

"But I'm glad you told me you loved me because it helped us be friends." Maya said with the happiest of voices, "It means we can both help each other out, we can both make each other happy."

There was a silent gaze at Franziska, who started to tremble and for a moment she did nothing. Maya's attempted hug was avoided when Franziska dropped her folded umbrella into the rain, she made a bend for it with as much time as she possibly could, making sure her face would get wet in hope when she up got up Maya wouldn't able to tell the raindrops on her face from the tears in her eyes.

"…F-Foolish thing! …I-I'm sorry."

This time Maya didn't miss, it was as warm as she had hoped and with some awkwardness Franziska returned it, the exact same feelings of warmth Maya was experiencing.

-

The rain calmed down when they finally walked out of the shelter, they could see wet images of themselves on the pavement and despite its blurriness Franziska loved to see them together. After what seemed too short a journey they reached Phoenix's apartment, the night had the two taking a moment to enjoy the black sky show of stars.

"It's annoying they're not as bright as they are in Kurain village." Maya said at the unspectacular show.

"Maybe we'll see them there one day."

_What are you doing?_

But to Franziska's pleasant surprise, Maya agreed, "Yeah' that'd be cool."

"It will be perfect…" Franziska whispered to herself.

The night almost seemed like a date for her, she wondered if this would be how it would feel if she and Maya were in a relationship; coming back from a walk and taking her up the stairs she waited as Maya knocked the door and a romantic kiss with it. She lightly hit her knuckles on a lamppost.

"Thank you... for a good evening" Franziska said, Maya's reaction was equally as grateful.

"You too, Franziska! I'm looking forward to the movies."

And Franziska did what she wanted to do; she hugged Maya, and for Phoenix it was a very strange sight to see the two very happily and very tightly together.


End file.
